Conversations & Candy
by nleslie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sam and Freddie can't sleep. Enough Seddie goodness to fill a Christmas stocking! :D


**Conversations & Candy**

**Ah, holidays! :D What better way to celebrate than with a short piece of Seddie goodness? :) This was x-posted to the groovysmoothie LJ community, fyi, and all constructive crit, flames or raves are certainly welcomed. I can always do better so don't hesitate if you see something that calls for attention. Thanks guys, and have an amazing Christmas and/or Hanukkah! **

**-Nora**

**-**

It's Christmas Eve but because of the storm I can't go home, and I'll have to sleep over.

But that's OK because in an act of spontaneousness, we're all gonna camp out on the studio floor. It's small and cramped and Spencer's feet are awkwardly close to my face, but Freddie is laying right next to me and while the other two are fast asleep, we're talking in hushed tones.

He's telling me how he doesn't 'get' the green candy canes because red is such a classic color, and I'm joking about how my mom bought a perfume that smells like pine trees and I'm considering having her committed because we're in Washington: we're surrounded by pine trees! Freddie laughs and Carly groans irritatedly, absently, in her sleep. I begin to laugh a little too and we hush our cackles as best we can.

It's dark but I can see his chest go up and down slowly, sort of lullingly, with each breath and then move quicker when he laughs and I can't help but think that it's kind of melodic. Then it's quiet for a little while and I think he's fallen asleep. I can just hear breathing and start to feel my eyelids get heavy.

Then he touches my arm and my heart stops for a second, and he whispers that he's not tired and asks me if I want to go downstairs. I flush and am glad that he can't see it in the dark, but I say yes. Slowly we get up and he brushes my hand with his and we go down the stairs and into the living room. I sit on the couch and wait for him to get back from the kitchen where he's getting something that ends up being a cloth bag filled with various kinds of Christmas candy. I eye him suspiciously as he sits opposite me and puts the bag in between us and he tells me lightheartedly that he hid it in the bread bin over the Shay's fridge so that his mom wouldn't find it. I say it wouldn't be unusual to come over for an iCarly rehearsal to find her rooting through the cabinets and drawers and he laughs that wonderful laugh.

We start talking and though it's probably bad of me to think so, I love being here with him without Carly or Spencer as a distraction. Time passes with each conversation and piece of candy but neither of us realize and soon we've grown closer on the couch and probably in our hearts, too. I beam when he mentions that I looked good today and when I say he didn't look too bad himself I could distinctly see a flush on his cheeks and it makes me smile.

Before too long our bag has grown smaller and there's not much room in between us anymore and as we chew on a red licorice rope I've split in two I say, after a period of thought, that this was a really picturesque moment. Then he says something, and I'm almost certain that I've interpreted it wrong, but he says "yeah, all we need is the mistletoe." I gather up my courage and snatch up the vase of fake flowers on the side table and hold it over our heads. "Mistletoe," I say simply. Freddie glances up, gazes, gazes for a few seconds then looks back at me. I tip my chin up, a little defiantly I'd like to think, and he cocks an eyebrow. I mimic the expression. He puts the bag on the floor and I know what's about to happen and my heart beats faster and my mind works slower and then it's just.... there, and our lips are connected and that's all that really matters during those seven seconds. We break away and a smirk forms effortlessly on my lips. He grins, too. Then we settle back and the bag is once again between us. "Merry Christmas, Sam," he says simply. "Merry Christmas, Freddie," I reply and as I put a chocolate covered almond in my mouth I can't help but note how he tasted like a candy cane.

In the morning I wake up with my head on his shoulder and his cheek rested on my hair. The bag of candy is laying shapeless and empty on the floor. And though the bag might hold nothing my heart is brimming with a sort of joy that I know I'm gonna be feeling for a really long time, and I smile and don't dare move because this moment is far too important to me. I close my eyes and the smile widens and I make a Christmas wish. My wish is that last night's kiss won't be our last, and something deep inside me is telling me that my wish might just come true.


End file.
